<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>we are wild, we are like young volcanoes by LilacsAndLilies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24146929">we are wild, we are like young volcanoes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacsAndLilies/pseuds/LilacsAndLilies'>LilacsAndLilies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Birthday, Domestic Fluff, Elections, Established Relationship, Everyone Is Alive, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mentioned Matt Murdock - Freeform, Mentioned Natasha Romanov - Freeform, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Peter is older, Pizza, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), and happy, because I said so, but only by one year, nothing is described though</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:54:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,882</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24146929</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacsAndLilies/pseuds/LilacsAndLilies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>or</p><p>5 times Peter made fun of Harley for being younger and 1 time Harley was happy about it</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harley Keener/Peter Parker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>252</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1: March 15th, 2024</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This wonderful idea came about while I was talking to some lovely people on tumblr. Peter was born in 2001. Harley was 11 in 2013, which makes him a 2002 baby. As much as the fandom likes to make Harley older, Peter is actually the older one by timeline. That's what inspired this. I made up Harley's birthday, but otherwise, this is as close to mcu timeline as I could get it. </p><p>This fic starts after Endgame, except Tony and Nat survived and everyone is happy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Peter and Harley were both laying on the bed in Peter's room doing homework when the revelation first came about. They were laying side by side, with folders and textbooks open around them. It was their senior year and both of them were counting down the days until it was over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did you pick up one of the forms for voter registration for the primaries from Ms. Teller's class?" Peter asked, his head down in his textbook. He reached out his foot to touch Harley's intertwining their toes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No." Harley responded absentmindedly, his pencil in his mouth as he stared at a problem. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Me too. I forgot to grab it no matter how many times she reminded us. The deadline is in a week, so I really need to remember to get it tomorrow. Do you want me to get one for you too?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, I'm fine."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why not? I would have assumed you want to vote." Peter nudged his shoulder into Harley's. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I won't be old enough." Harley continued to stare at the textbook, not realizing what he had just admitted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter froze before slowly turning to look up at Harley. "But I thought your birthday was in April."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harley's mouth dropped open, the pencil falling onto the paper as he realized what he had said. "I- uh- it is. I don't know what I was saying, could you get a form for me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter raised an eyebrow at Harley’s statement. “Didn’t think you would just forget you were turning 18.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harley just laughed. “I forgot that you could vote in the primaries even if you weren’t 18, it’s not that big a deal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter stared at Harley and Harley could feel his heart racing. Of course, Peter was close enough to hear his heart racing and call him out on it. “You’re lying. Why?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not lying.” Harley looked back down at his textbook, avoiding Peter’s eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is your birthday not in April?” Peter reached out, his hand cupping Harley's face, turning to look the blond in the eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harley nudged Peter's hand away. "No it is. It's not a big deal. My birthday is still April 6th, same as always."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So what's wrong then?" Peter pushed his textbook aside, the problems having been long since abandoned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harley took a deep breath. "I hoped to avoid this for as long as possible but, truth is, I’m not 17.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was born on April 6th, 2002. I’m still 16.” Harley waited for Peter’s response with bated breath. He knew it was a stupid thing to hide, especially after months of dating, but Harley had always been insecure about his age and it was nice to be with people who didn’t know that he was younger than everyone else in the grade. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Seriously?" Peter looked at him, wide eyed. Harley just nodded. "I- wow. Why didn't you say anything?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You assumed I was the same age, I didn't correct you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So all this time, you've been almost a year younger than me?" Peter blinked and Harley could practically hear Peter's brain working in overdrive, trying to connect the new fact to everything he knew. "I'm older than you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harley just rolled his eyes. "Yes, now can we get back to doing homework?" He wanted to change the topic as soon as possible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"B- but you've supposed to be the older one, everyone always acts like you're the older one." Peter kept repeating himself and Harley could almost laugh at how much Peter looked like the sky suddenly turned green. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead he settled for shrugging. "Worked well enough for me, no one asked any questions."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait so how are you a senior then? I know juniors older than you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I skipped a grade. Probably would've skipped more if I hadn't hated the age difference. There wasn't much else Rose Hill could do when the school work was too easy." Harley hoped that was the end of the conversation, but as always, Peter wouldn't drop it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why didn't you like being younger?" He shuffled closer, the two boys practically lying on top of each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bullies. And you miss out on a lot when you're younger. You always get called out for it, especially in a town where everyone knows that you skipped ahead. Was tired of hearing about kids in other grades who were older. Tired of younger kids not giving me respect because of age instead of experience. I lost a lot of opportunities to just hang out with people, and I don't wanna lose more."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter just nodded. "I promise you that we will never leave you out.” He leaned in more and pressed a small peck to Harley’s lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harley smiled and gave a sigh of relief. "Thank you darlin'."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter just nodded, a smirk growing on his face. "Well, I promise you I won't leave you out, but I don't know if I can do anything about the voting age."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harley scowled. "I spoke too soon, I wish I never told you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How does it feel, knowing you're missing the presidential election? You're always ranting so much about the president and you can't even vote to fix it." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harley jumped up and threw his hands in the air. "It sucks! I wanted to..." He went off on a rant. Peter smiled, settling in to watch his boyfriend talk as he filled away the age difference for another day.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2: April 6th, 2024</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Harley's 17th birthday party was finally winding up as everyone got ready to leave. It was a relatively small affair, or as small as a party could be when your family was the avengers. Harley was sure that it was only Sprite and sheer spite that was keeping him awake at that point. He looked around at the last minute decorations. Apparently it wasn't only Peter who had assumed Harley was turning 18. Most of the avengers had assumed the same, and when Peter revealed the truth, they all scattered, trying to find new cards and decorations. The haphazard balloons saying 17 in gold made him laugh. Soon enough, everyone left, leaving Harley, and Peter lounging on the couches.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So, did you enjoy your party?" Peter looked up at his boyfriend. The two of them were curled up next to each other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Absolutely darlin'. That was a lot of fun. Thank you for planning it." Harley smiled, before closing his eyes and resting his forehead on the top of Peter's head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Anything for you sweetheart." He heard a little yawn come from Harley and added, "You tired?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"A little."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh well I guess the rest of my gift is going to have to wait then." Peter smirked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"The rest?" Harley sat up. "There's more? Love, why did you get me so many?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter just gave him a look and a light bulb lit up in Harley's head. He responded with a breathy "Oh."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh." Peter repeated teasing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm not tired anymore." Harley responded with a smirk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well in that case." Peter stood up, reaching out a hand to pull Harley up. The two traded matching grins as they stumbled down the hallway to Harley’s room. Neither of them drank any alcohol but Harley still felt light and tipsy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There were no lights under any of the doors and it was clear that the rest of the occupants of the tower were fast asleep. The two boys walked into Harley's room, shutting the door behind them. Harley leaned against the door, turning to face Peter, who slowly pressed his lips onto Harley's. Harley combed his hands into Peter's hair as their teeth crashed against each other. Peter pulled away, leaving Harley gasping for breath. Peter's head rested near Harley's neck, pressing slow, deliberate kisses across his collarbone. They fell onto the bed, their hands intertwined, feeling close under the dull light but wanting to be closer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harley would say hands down that the next few minutes were better than the rest of the entire day. The two of them laid in bed, curled up against each other. Harley could feel Peter's warm breathing against his bare chest. His eyes closed, just taking in the moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So did you like your gift?" Peter whispered into Harley's ear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harley let out his breath. "Oh definitely the best gift I've gotten so far." He thanked the soundproof walls, recalling his moans from earlier.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Good for your first time." Peter smirked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harley pulled away a little so he could look Peter in the eyes. "First time? We've had sex before. Don't tell me it was that unremarkable that you forgot?" He grinned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No, I meant your first time while actually of age. Age of consent is 17 in New York. You made a criminal of me before today Harley Keener."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harley groaned. "Why do you have to bring all of this legal stuff into bed? Besides, this was legal before too."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes but…" Peter drew out the letter, snuggling closer. "Now it isn't some exception or forbidden affair. Did you know the exceptions are called Romeo and Juliet laws? Romeo and Juliet both died, I don't want to be like them."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Never knew you felt so strongly about the legality of sex."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well that was before I realized I had sex with a minor. I could have gone to jail for that." Peter faked a dramatic exclamation but the grin on his face made him hard to take seriously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well we can't have that, now can we? How am I supposed to kiss you through the bars of a prison cell?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You can't! I'll have no kisses to keep me safe as I face charges."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Lucky for you that I'm legal now then." Harley whispered, pressing a light kiss on Peter's lips before pulling back. "Otherwise we wouldn't be able to do this." He nipped at Peter's lip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter hummed in contentment. "Being able to do this is definitely a good thing." They kissed again, before eventually falling asleep in each other's arms.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 3: August 17th, 2024</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Harley and Peter were standing in front of the pizzaria, hand in hand. It was their anniversary date, and Harley had planned out an extravagant date consisting of various parks, dinners, and everywhere else that had a special meaning to them. The last stops for the day was the pizzaria where they had their first date. They both shared a soft smile before each putting a hand out and pushing the double doors open. Harley took a deep breath, taking in the nostalgic smell of the small pizzaria. Peter practically skipped towards the counter, dragging Harley along with a laugh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The owner of the place looked up at them. “Hello boys, what’ll it be?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hawaiian”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Supreme”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both of them turned to face each other, the familiar argument playing out again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hawaiian is superior.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pineapple is disgusting and only heathens eat it.” Harley scoffed, but a grin threatened to cover his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry to tell you, you’ve been dating a heathen for a year.” Peter relished the sound of the word ‘year’ on his tongue. It had been an entire year and he was still just as in love. “Split half and half?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But half the pizza will still be disgusting.” Harley didn’t even know why they were debating this. They had ordered pizza dozens of times in the last year, every time getting half and half, but the argument still remained, with half hearted protests and mock debates. They both played the game, quoting words from so long ago.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I’m the adult, so I say we get Hawaiian.” Harley’s jaw dropped open. That was a new line. Peter grinned triumphantly, turning to the cashier and ordering the half and half pizza before turning back towards Harley, who was still standing frozen, staring at Peter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter laughed before gently nudging Harley. “Hey, Harls?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You-” He just stared at Peter. “How could you?” His voice sounded strained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter pulled Harley over to a table and sat down, giving his boyfriend an amused smile. “I’d been waiting to pull that one for the last week.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please say you’re not going to keep using this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter pretended to think. "Maybe?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Horror filled Harley's face as he looked down, practically ready to drop onto his knees. "Please darlin' I beg you. You're not even a year older than me, it means nothing."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It means everything if it's going to win me arguments." Peter smirked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their number got called to get pizza and Peter gracefully got up, leaving Harley to continue spluttering behind him. When he got back, Harley just looked at him. "What's it going to take to get you to stop saying that?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hmmm." Peter set the box down, pulling out a slice and taking a bite. "Don't know if you can."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harley got up from his seat across the table and settled in next to Peter, pressing close against his boyfriend's skin. He leaned in and whispered, "Are you sure?", before gently pressing a kiss to Peter's lips, licking off the sauce.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter's throat when dry. "I think I can be persuaded."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harley just gave Peter a self satisfied smirk before grabbing a slice and taking a bite. He got up, closing the box and holding a hand out to Peter. "I'm sure we can finish eating at home then. Lots of other things to do."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter flushed red as he jumped up, the two boys rushing out of the pizzaria.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 4: January 6th, 2025</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Harley woke up to an empty bed and immediately started worrying. “Fri, where’s Peter?” He distinctly remembered going to bed with his boyfriend, and Peter almost never got up earlier than him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In the lab with Boss.” The warm voice responded. Harley just nodded, his worry clearing away, only to be replaced by confusion. Why was Peter in the lab so early? He got ready and grabbed a quick breakfast before walking over to the lab. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The automatic doors slid open and Harley stumbled into the lab to see Peter and Tony engaged in an argument. Both of them looked angry and Peter was talking passionately. Harley put a hand on his forehead, surprised that the two had started an argument this early. He knew he needed to intervene, lest they start yelling and wake up half the tower.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This isn’t an avengers issue, Matt and I have it handled. The goal is to bust the dealers as quickly and quietly as possible, something which is very much not possible with your Iron Man suit.” Peter faced Tony, his hands on his hips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t doubt that you and Daredevil can’t handle yourselves, but you’ve been going after these guys since break started. You’re going back to campus soon, you need to finish it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And we will, without you, or any of the other avengers.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>An idea started to form in Harley’s mind. He took the opportunity to interject. “Why not take Nat?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both superheros looked up, surprise clear on their faces. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Harley.” Peter called out, startled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony gestured towards Harley. “He’s right, you could take Nat. She’s worked with Daredevil before too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter threw his hands up. “I could, but I won’t because me and Matt can handle it.” He turned to face his boyfriend. “And you- the adults are talking, don’t barge in.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harley gaped, while a smile covered Tony’s face. “Excuse me? You said you weren’t going to pull that again!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t need you siding with him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Doesn’t matter, both of our ages added up are still younger than him, so that argument is invalid.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey!” Tony gave a mock offended look. “I am not that old.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harley waved off Tony. “Shut it old man.” He marched over to Peter, looking down at his boyfriend. “He just wants you safe. So do I. Please take Nat for your death mission.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter scowled, his eyes shifting between Harley and Tony. Finally, he gave a long sigh. “Fine. I’ll ask Nat. Matt won’t be happy with that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But we will.” Harley wrapped his hand around Peter and rested his head on Peter’s. “Thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re lucky I love you.” Tony fake gagged and walked away, leaving the couple alone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harley pouted. “If you loved me, you wouldn’t keep pulling the adult card on me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter just smiled, gently pulling himself out of Harley’s hand and turning around to look the blond in the eyes. “All’s fair in love and war.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That it is.” Harley smirked and pulled Peter into a kiss.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 5: August 10th, 2027</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was Peter’s 21st birthday, and the party was in full swing. Both Peter and Harley had sped through their courses and each gotten their masters in the spring. A press conference a few weeks previously announced the two boys as the new CEO and CFO of Stark Industries, and the party to celebrate was being tied into the birthday party, resulting in a huge room filled with almost every famous person Harley could think of. The couple had barely found any time to be together without both of them being pulled away for congratulations and other conversations. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was way past midnight when Harley pulled up to the bar, grateful for the chance to sit down and take a breath. Peter pulled up beside him, a drink in his hand. "Hey handsome."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harley smiled. "Hey sweetheart. So, how was your birthday?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter slipped into the seat next to him and groaned. "It's still going. Why do so many old guys want to talk to us?" He gestured out towards the room with his free hand as people slowly cleared out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harley put his finger over his lips. "Don't let them hear that. And technically, it's past midnight. Not your birthday anymore."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Semantics. We're having our actual party up in the penthouse later, after everyone leaves."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Good. I'm looking forward to that." Harley tried to grab the glass out of Peter's hand, but Peter pulled back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Nuh uh. You're not allowed alcohol."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harley looked affronted. "Why not?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Because…" Peter smirked. "You're not old enough."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh? That wasn't what you said in our dorm a couple months ago."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter put on a straight face. "I have no idea what you're talking about. We are both in line to own a company and absolutely would not break any laws."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harley snorted. "Almost everyone is gone anyway. No one can see us."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Still, we should wait until we're upstairs."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fine." Harley crossed his arms and slumped back. "Why are you drinking anyway? Alcohol doesn't work on you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter shrugged. "Everyone expects me to celebrate finally being able to drink. I try not to disappoint."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"At least you'll get better alcohol later. Thor brought extra for this."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter just nodded, looking out towards the small groups remaining. "So who'd you get pulled to talk with?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Just some old guys asking if having a 20 year old help run a company was the best idea." Harley wrinkled his nose.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter laughed. "I guess you put them in their place?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Of course I did."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I still get to make fun of you for being too young to drink."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harley gave a dramatic sigh. "I'll add it to the list." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter just smiled and pulled Harley's hand into his own as they both got ready to leave.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. +1: November 11th, 2028</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Peter tugged on Harley's hand, pulling him up to the roof of the tower. Harley had a blindfold over his eyes, grateful that he knew the tower so well and could avoid tripping. A smile covered his face at Peter's obvious excitement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What are you doing?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter just pulled harder. "It's a surprise! We're almost there."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally the couple pulled to a stop. Peter tugged the blindfold off of Harley’s head, revealing a candlelit picnic dinner. "Peter." Harley gasped. "Wow. This is amazing." He turned to face the brunet. "I can't believe you put so much effort into this." He looked around, taking in the romantic dinner with wide eyes, feeling almost like a teenager on one of their first dates again. Suddenly, a frown formed on his face as he started to puzzle out why Peter had planned all of this. "Did I miss an anniversary or something?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter was quick to deny him. "No, absolutely nothing you needed to remember. I just wanted to do something special, for you, just because."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harley smiled, slipping his hand back into Peter's. "Will you ever stop surprising me and making me fall more in love with you?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter blushed, looking almost nervous in the pale moonlight. "Not as much as I keep falling in love with you, princess."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They took a seat, settling into their meal. Harley appreciated the well deserved break. They had both been running ragged at the company lately and with patrols, they both barely had any time alone, staying awake only just long enough to fall asleep in each other's arms. The work was slowly letting up, and Harley was happy to celebrate it. Still, as the night went on, he noticed Peter fidgeting, all shy smiles and nervous twitches. Eventually, the signs got too loud and Harley had to ask. "Babe, what's wrong?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter's head shot up. "Wrong? Nothing's wrong." He responded in a high pitched voice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You've been acting nervous all night."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter took a deep breath. "Well then, I guess this might as well be the right time to do this." He got up and knelt down on one knee and suddenly everything clicked in Harley's head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The ring in his own pocket seemed to prompt him to say something. "Hey wait." He fished out the box and started to get up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter's eyes grew wide. "No way. I kneeled down first, you're going to let me do this."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harley couldn't believe they were sitting here, debating who was going to propose. "I probably bought the ring first."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well we won't know for sure. Plus I'm-” Peter scrambled for a reason. “I’m-  I'm older! So I get to propose."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're pulling this again?" Harley chose to focus on the age comment, his mind unable to process what was happening. He could feel the start of tears in his eyes as he blinked them away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I will do whatever it takes to do this. Now let me propose Keener!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harley didn’t know how to respond to that, so instead he just sat back down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter gave him a self satisfied smile before continuing. "Now that we've settled that. Harley Keener, you are the most amazing person I've met in my life. These last 4 years have been the most magical years and with each day I fall more in love with you. You are sweet, and caring, and you're always there for every part of me, no matter how broken or burdensome I am. There is no one else I would want to spend the rest of my life with, so Harley, will you marry me?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harley just grabbed a hold of Peter's tie, pulling him up into a deep kiss. When they pulled away, Harley whispered into Peter's ears, "Of course."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter grinned at him with the most lovestruck expression and Harley could not believe that he was lucky enough to be loved by the amazing man in front of him. And as they slipped engagement rings onto each other's fingers, Harley couldn't help but think that maybe being younger wasn't too bad after all. Especially if it got him such a wonderful fiancé. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>